1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric electroacoustic transducing device which is to be incorporated in an electronic apparatus such as a portable telephone, a PDA, a PC, or a digital camera, and which is used as a sound source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No. 9-271096) and Patent Reference 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No. 2001-339793) disclose an invention of a piezoelectric electroacoustic transducing device comprising: a frame; a piezoelectric vibrator in which a piezoelectric element is bonded to a metal plate; and a support member which supports a peripheral portion of the piezoelectric vibrator on the frame. In Patent Reference 1, paragraph [0020] discloses a configuration in which the support member is formed by a thin plate of a resin of, for example, a polyester such as PET or PBT, a polyimide, vinyl chloride, or another plastic. In Patent Reference 2, paragraph [0019] discloses a configuration in which the support member has a plate- and ring-like shape, and is formed by a molded product of, for example, plastic or carbon. Patent Reference 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No. 2001-339791) discloses a technique in which a support member is provided with a bent portion that is bent in the thickness direction, in order to improve the sound pressure level and the sound quality of a piezoelectric electroacoustic transducing device without impeding a large displacement of a piezoelectric vibrator.
In the inventions disclosed in Patent References 1, 2, the relatively hard material is used in the support member. Therefore, the inventions have a problem that a large displacement of the piezoelectric vibrator is impeded. This problem can be solved by applying the technique disclosed in Patent Reference 3 to the inventions disclosed in Patent References 1, 2.